Leaving everything behind me
by PINKMOON25
Summary: This is a prologue the history on dion and lexia-Na, before she and dion became human. Dion and lexia-na are both echidna . This prologue before dion the goddess the daughter of aurora the goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 birth of a demigoddess

The goddess of Albion gave birth to a beautiful baby girl echidna. Aurora is a goddess of chaos energy and been a neo walker she cannot watch the child so she gave the child to someone she have trusted for a long time. Her name is lexia Na. lexia Na saw an egg in aurora arm. I saw the egg and I ask aurora what wrong. She told me to take care of her child in the egg. It a girl and she need to be raise by you, you are my chosen people and I choose you lexia Na. oh aurora I take care of her if she was my own child aurora. I know you can lexia.

Lexia Na my child have chaos power so you have to train her how to use them. Said aurora.

Aurora who is the father. I can't tell you who but he was a demigod an enejack long ago. But he was to evil being around and I didn't want him to know my baby. Said aurora.

Her egg is very different. I said.

Yes she a chaos energy wider and she have chaos power and there strong just like my. She is a demigoddess (a being with partial or a lesser divine status such as a minor deity an offspring of a god or a goddess with a mortal status). Please take care of my child lexia Na. Aurora kisses her egg.

Okay aurora I take care of her and if she was my own child. Thank you lexia Na and farewell.

I place the egg in the basket hoping she hatch from her egg. Her egg is white with pink line on her egg. Her egg is so different then echidna egg I seen, duh. Lexia she a demigoddess. Oh she must look like her mom. Come on dear hatch for mom.

Lexia- Na I'm home and what in the basket. Said a voice.

Oh finny you home come see what aurora bring us. I said

A echidna egg. Said finny. Wait you have child we have a son or daughter.

Finny this is aurora daughter and she told me to raise her as my own child , you know I can't have children and I been praying to aurora to give us a child and she heard my cry. Finny can you check the egg I know you a doctor and have many degree with you can you check her.

Of course and it a she. He checks to sign for her heart beat. Lexia she about to hatch in 3, 2, 1. It hatching oh look I she her nose and her hands. Oh hold on I get you, I remove the egg shell bits of her. Oh my sweet aurora she looks just like aurora. Come here finny and look at her.

Oh she is so beautiful lexia but did you say aurora daughter. That mean she have chaos power that why her egg look different. Said (finitevus who 26 year old at that time).

I know finny but I won't a child and I was bless by aurora herself do you want to hold her. Everyone I saw the egg was in love with her and say she going to hath very soon and there was right. There brought the baby clothes, and baby supplies and even this pink white stroller.

Oh lexia I always wanted to be a better father than mines. He was tearing up.

"You want to hold her finny." I said.

Yes I do/ she was open her sapphire blue eyes." Hello little one welcome to the world of are I will be a great father to you and maybe you get older I teach you stuff my father did. The baby grab his finger. Oh finny she like you. How about we three have a nice walk in the park. Said finny.

I love that finny as long it with you and the baby here...

She is so adorable and you as well. Said finny.

Lexia saying to herself" finny you are so romance with me and in love with this child. Tomorrow we going to my parents I know you not a big fan of my father. I said.

I'm not a fan of Kenneth nor mine but it good for the family to know this beautiful child in this stroller. We been together for a while maybe we should get married. He said.

Oh finny I love to we have to get bless by my father first then we can be together and be husband and wife. I said.

What name we going to name that baby lexia. Said finny

I don't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting the family

It was in the afternoon and finny, me and this beautiful child in the stroller we was heading to my parent house. As we arrive finny was nervous to go meet my parents. Finny you during just fine be yourself and you do great.

Lexia you know your father don't like me, your mother like me same for your sister but your father is strange. Said finny.

I know but you my boyfriend not my father boyfriend alright. Said lexia.

Beside I love you and the baby in the stroller like you. Don't let my father get you my dear. We here. I ring the door bell and mom opens it. Hello my dear glad you came over for dinner and hello finitevus glad you came as well and who is this adorable baby in this stroller. Oh she so beautiful she magenta and cherry blossom hair. Oh she adorable my dear. Said lexia mom.

Thank mom she mine daughter and finny child. I said.

Oh lexia she so adorable. Hello my adorable granddaughter "oh my aurora she so beautiful she adorable to look at if there was a baby contest you win on spot light. Oh dear you and finny made a beautiful child. She your miracle baby is she. I heard you say you can't have children.

I know mom but it is a miracle. I said.

She is so adorable. Said mom.

Wow mom is so attract to her. Mom was holding my baby well aurora baby. She was in love with her granddaughter.

"Grandma going to teach you everything how to cook dance and even be a next council woman".

Oh mom. I said.

I go fix some lemonade for us to drink, ken dear your daughter is here, so is your son-I-in-law and along with their child.

"Oh hello dear". Said Kenneth.

Hello finitevus nice that you came for dinner. Said ken.

Nice to meet you again Kenneth. He said. You want to see your granddaughter. Finny said.

"sure" oh she is so adorable, she so little but she adorable if there was a contest she differently win the match putting everyone in the loser spot. So you and my daughter had a child. Said ken.

Um. He says.

That great new my boy finally been a man. You deserve to be happy with my daughter take good care of her and this sweet child. So what her name we all can't keep calling her baby.

We don't know yet still guessing names right now.

Well grandpa going to teach you everything like how to fight take care of yourself and not a damsel in distress and maybe be a heroine in this city.

Dinner was ready. I put her in the stroller son go in the kitchen and eat. No I do it. I know how to put children in a stroller. No I want to do it. No I want to do. "Waaaaa". Dad, finny you scaring the baby. I take her why don't you to go in the dining room I be there beside she hungry.

"You hungry?" wow you hungry are you my little flower. There you have a nice sleep okay sweet dream my little flower.

I'm sorry lexia your father can be a pain most of the time. Said finny.

I know finny. I said.

So finny are you going to married my daughter yes or no. said ken.

Yes us going to get but not now. He said.

Why not you have a child now you need put your wife and child first. He said

I know but he wants to finish his research then we get married dad. I said.

I think that a waste of time you already a doctor and have many degree why would you waste your time with my daughter and the child life like this. Lexia remember the boy storm chaser he still ask about you and he responsible and he make take you and the child in. he say he still love you.

Father I choose finitevus because I love him and he my high school sweet heart I never like storm chaser he was a jerk, to everywhere girl he meet and date. And he never care about me that much.

He better than this fool you dating. He tries to make a warp ring that a waste of time I think he insane just like his father .said ken.

That it I'm tired of you disrespecting me I'm nothing like my father but if you think I'm like that monster father of mine I'm not. I think leave lexia an. I take the baby for a walk he went to the stroller and left.

"Dad" that was so uncalled for. I totally agree with your daughter ken. Said mom and lexia.

"If lexia Na feel that why at lease I still have you little one you don't judge me like everyone else.

I want to tell you a story about my father.

My history of my father

My father was a different type a father you have a round you little one. I always blame him over my mom death I never really like him, if you say that my dear. He was technologist and he was very good he was in the heart of dark legion and tailored for a life soulless mayhem. He have healing power, he cause my mother death and I hate him every since what he did to my mom. She died when I was three year old. He did something to her and he told me she died in accident I know what accident was it was him. He never loves me like a parent does. He was find by moritori rex the grandson of the infamous Dimitri. My mom was his servant and he love her, like he told me, but I always blame him. And I told myself if I have a child I want hurt my child like he did me. And after I meet my true love I did want to be around him.

Finny. I hear my name.

Lexia Na. he said.

You okay my love don't let m father get to you, he a jerk most of the time but I still care for him.

Mom made your favorite desert you love the most. "Banana pudding" I'm dating you, you not dating my father. I said.

After dinner was over we took a photo of our new family and we went home. I know you not a fan of your dad I know you blame him of your mom death I know you was close to her.

I was very close with my mother never with that fool of a father. She was the only person that are for me. Said finny.

Well your father going to meet his adorable granddaughter.

What. He screamed.

No she not. Finny said.

Please. I said.

Alright but if her say anything about experiment on her I'm done with him for good.

 **Phineas meet his granddaughter and it backfire on us.**

You know me and my father never got alone never. He said.

Just try my dear for me. I said.

Aright lexia. Said finny.

We came in the lab and phineas was working on the computer he heard the door open up. Saw his son coming in the office.

Hello my son and lexia and kid. Said phineas.

Hello father. We want you to see are child well your granddaughter said.

He saw the baby "she beautiful" my son. Thank dad glad you like her. Do you want to hold her father?

Not now son. Said phineas.

Father just hold her she not going to hurt you just hold your granddaughter for once in your life.

Fine son I hold her alright. Hello my dear how are you. "Waaaaa" here you go on. She don't like me and I can tell. He said.

Of course she like you dad just give her time. Said finny.

No she don't son, babies can tell if you nice are not and she sense me I'm not a nice person. It was a waste of time bring her here nice to see you again son. He was about to get to his seat when his chair move and he look at the baby hands and it was glowing.

"What the heck" she have chaos wow. Shouted phineas.

Um. Finny said.

Who are her real parents it not you is it son. He said.

She is my daughter father. I said.

Well son this is rejoice do you understand this hen she get older I do some test on her and see how strong her chaos power is son. Maybe I tell the dark legion about her and do some experiment on her.

You not doing anything on her do you hear me? You did experiment on me on before mom died she told you to stop doing that on me. You not doing anything on "Her". He shouted.

You know if gala n. find out about her son she will order her to be killed because she dangerous to be around.

That a risk I and lexia will take father I knew it was a bad idea to come see you. I shouted.

Son. He try to reasons with him he left.

I heard everything. It wasn't good wasn't it? No lexia he was going experiment on a baby lexia. A baby. I see why you don't want to see him most of the time.

How about I fix your favorite tonight I said trying to cheer him up

Alright. I said.

It was night time finny was sleeping next to me and I was having a dream about gala na and she came over and she meet the child she want to died everyone want my baby to died. And I as screaming I up finny.

"Lexia are you okay." He was worried.

I'm fine dear I just had a nightmare that all


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the visit

It was morning I was fixing breakfast grill toast and scramble egg for me and finny and the baby will have a warm bottle of milk for my "little flower" boy she was hungry look at her drink.

"Good morning finny. I know you not a morning person but I made your favorite. I have to go to work today. Said finny.

Have some green tea for you I know you don't do sugar a lot but it make you focus on your work. Thank lexia "Burp"/ oh she must be hungry are you little one.

I have to go to work today don't worry I be home early. He said.

Today I have to finish my warp ring I almost done with my warp ring.

Yes it going very well at the science lab I have one more thing to fix and I will change the world.

I have to go. He said. We kiss each other.

See you tonight lexia Na and see you to little one. Kiss her forehead.

How about I change you diaper and then you have a nap then we go visiting your grandma. I heard a knock at the door and I open it was my leader "Gala na".

Hello my friend. Said gala Na.

Hey gala Na. what bring you here. I said.

Oh checking on my friend and telling her about the next council meeting us having shortly.

Oh I be there. I just have to find a babysitter. I said.

Babysitter. She saw the in the crib, and she saw a cherry blossom magenta echidna. Oh lexia Na she is so beautiful. Did you and finny had a child.

Um yes we did we have a child finny and I.

I know you both are happy. Oh she look just like you a lot lexia Na.

She really look like her mother aurora child. I heard the kettle going off. I go get are tea how about you keep her company by holding her. Okay you go get the tea she be fine with me. "Oh you so beautiful you totally win a cute contest you win totally.

"Waaaah". Oh what the matter are you hungry here you I give you your bottle. "Waaaa". Oh you not hungry hm maybe your diaper need to be change. You fine what wrong you adorable angel tell aunt what the matter. Then the baby started to glow and blasted the leader to the wall. The baby teleport to her bed.

Okay gala Na here your tea. I put the tea on the table.

"Where did you get this child from. Said gala na."

"UM" said lexia Na. you see gala Na she was given to me to protect and.

She a demigoddess is she that mean her parents must been a god or a goddess. She have chaos power. She dangerous to us. We have to have a council meeting about her tomorrow. You better show up lexia Na.

Gala Na wait let talk about this. The door closed.

Little one what you do I guess, you didn't like her. How about we go for a little walk. There a few council member I need to talk.

I went to winona-Li her on the council board and she was attracting to the child. She was holding here and I told her what happen/ you know she the executive of the council she will have the people side with her. Winona li is right said Melina su. If that happen you need to take this adorable baby away from here and never come back. Totally agree with you ladies. Said Jamie the chief of the board. Jamie see beauty around everything and he know this cute baby Winona li is holding is harmless she just using her chaos power in a early age. She just like her birth mom. Lexia we be in the meeting tomorrow.

Hey finitevus. Hey lexia what wrong you look upset. He was worried.

Gala Na was here and she won't to kill our baby.

Lexia Na I told you if she find out about her she will kill her. I know. But she won't get away with this.

Decision of aurora daughter.

Lexia you go to the meeting I watch the little one here today I have some paper to do anyway and beside she taken a nap.

Oka if she wake up give her the bottle warm it up at the right temperature and.

Lexia I know how to take care of a child. He said.

I was in my council robe and I decide to speak for my daughter. I arrive and my team was with me as got there I saw gala Na she was in there and spoke to our people saying the child is dangerous she have chaos power she danger to us all. Think about your family if you let this child live right now. She destroy us.

The other council was listening to her. I started to speak " my council member the child is no threat, she mean no harm she is a baby and yes she have chaos power but we can teach her how to use them. Think about this council member don't kill this child she a defense baby, decide your vote and make it count please spare her she just a baby.

"The reader came back and the vote " chaos of destruction shall be put to death. Said the reader of the council .

No. I screamed.

My parents was here and was a shame of me take care of a child of destruction . I was hurt what my family say except my sister.

I was so upset t and the other member came out we tried lexia Na.

It okay.

I came home see the baby was in her crib she was asleep " how was the meeting . Said finny.

It was awful everyone wanted our baby to die. I said.

Lexia you still have time get out of this city and never come back here. He said.

You right about that finny I got her stuff pack when I heard a knock at the door. I open it and it was the leader gala Na. I sneered.

Lexia Na you know everyone voted for the child to be put to death, now step aside and let the police squared take her.

No you not taking my baby. Lexia try to get to her. Finny holding her. Let me go .I screamed.

Sorry my friend but if for are people safely try to understand. Said gala Na.

If you truly my friend you want do this to neither me nor my baby. I said.

Waaa. Baby cry.

Police squad let go now. I'm sorry lexia Na, she closed the door.

"Witch". I screamed.

Let me go finny. I screamed. Lexia Na it nothing you can do I'm sorry what happen. I look at him and ran.

"Lexia Na'' come back.

I saw my group and informed them what happen we going to rescue her and there told me to leave mobius and never come back. I give you this chaos emerald. Said Barbra li. ( lexia Na big sister). Leave mobius don't come back don't tell her you are echidna's nor came from mobius.

Barbra li is right lexia Na. she Winona li.

Everyone let go rescue my niece lexia Na. Said Barbra li.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 leaving Mobius for good never look back lexia Na.

Lexia Na was sneaking in the government base looking for the child her team came with her. Her mission is to find the child and get away from here even it mean leaving this dimension for good. A source says she is guard by the police squad officer guardian the door. No matter I knock them out with my echidna martial arts.

"This child need to be killed she dangerous to our people, said the government police there wasn't paying attention and I knock them out with my powerful kick. Knocking the guard out I came in the room and the baby was in a crib. She was crying really badly. I told her it okay lexia Na is here to get you my little flower. She stop crying and I pick her up and racing through the hallway, turning left and I heard the alarm going off while the red lights was flashing at every corner. "Almost there is my little flower. Almost there.

Lexia was protect the child she save and from the police force and trying to get away from the police force. There was shooting at her "stop her she got that child stop her men". Oh no there was shooting and for some reason the police gum aim was off and shooting at the wall and the water pip. Lexia Na keeps running until she reaches the science lab. Finitevus build a warp ring he was so excited about it that what I'm doing we leaving this dimension. I place the child gently into a hiding spot and I barricade the door place the chaos emerald on the table and touching the computer I was typing for another dimension to another earth where me and the child can be safe. I was looking over the data on the computer before looking up to the ceiling and yelling at nothing is this what I really want.

Yes this is want I want. She hearing banging and producing on the door and the crumbling at the door and what the alarm went off. Is this what you truly want. Yes I do.

She quickly scooped up the echidna child and ran to the machine pressing the button frantically come on hurry please. A small gold swirling pattern appeared in the circular entrance of the prototype warp ring and gradually grew into size. Yes I did it. However it was quickly enough because the banging on the door repeated again and again and cam a little and boom. My barricade came down and I saw the leader came in so did the echidna police force came flooding in. "Gala na" and my heart sink in my chest when I saw my true love with the witch "Dr. finitevus".

Finny why are you with her, I couldn't even imagined why he with that witch.

Dozens of lasers was on me but more on my little flower. All of those soldiers are one itch pulling the trigger to kill us even her. This is just like in my vision and I wish I know about this we wouldn't be in this nightmare hell. I didn't even tell finny about, it he think I'm crazy.

I had enough of your games lexia na. the leader came . You know everyone voted for that child to be executed. She is dangerous to us all. Now hand her over to us and I tell them to hold off their guns. I promise it will be quick and painless she won even feel it. Stand down and give us the child and I will call off, the firing square. You know it for the best. Said gala na.

Lexia know it not for the best killing a defuse baby. She laugh at her comment. Do you really think I'm a fool, do you really think I give you this child you witch. I was a good council woman a peaceful citizen here and I'm protecting this child she not dangerous gala na. I had a dream about this and though it wasn't real but it is.

I heard the portal open up and it reaching it full capacity, I have a choice turn myself in and my little flower have a lesser charge or I get the chaos emerald have the child in my arms and jump into that portal I don't know where it take me but she and I can be safe from this imbeciles.

She stood to the platform and looking for my true love "finny". I saw him and I know he want turn me down he my true love he do anything for me.

"Finitevus" come with me, let leave this world we don't need them, let leave this world together. He shake his head.

"turn yourself in and the kid I don't want to lose you both" he said.

What. My heart was shattered even he rescue to join me, lost everything now some of my friends my parents and even my job and now my true love abandoned like this. I have nothing to live for. I low my heard as I drop to the floor tears was coming in my eyes "Aurora" I said softly yet bitterly I feel the goddess around me. I snapped my head upward and yelled " lend me your powers there are trying to hurt your daughter."

All at once everything turned to chaos all the window was shattered, pipeline burst oh no your mom is here and she not happy. I saw a visible force knock the soldier off their feet and pinned them to the walls. Yep you mommy made at everyone in this room pinned to a wall or hurt by her. Gala and finitevus ran for cover.

What going on here.. said gala na. the child is not doing this something in the room and it not friendly. She cover her eyes.

Go quickly. Said the calm voice inside her hard. I will stall them where you and my daughter can get out of this dimension. The portal is ready you and her be safe I promise's was looking at her and I sneered to run one of the soldier regain his there sense and tried to shot at me but he miss and I saw the baby chaos power shield me and send that bullet right back at the police officer who shot me "uggg". I went to the desk grab the chaos emerald and I race to the warp ring ignore my council member scream and I didn't look back to them not my comrade who help me in this mission not even him and I jump into the golden ring.

"Lexia na". screamed finny.

My body twisted and turned I was in pain and I was in the portal I saw different dimension and we are safe you and I are self she want both us no more my little flower. I look at the child and she was okay, I forgot you are a demigoddess you be safe. I kiss her forehead. I was scared so that what aurora was saying she take care of everything she getting us out of here.

Fare well mobius I never come back to you ever.

 **Meanwhile mobius (Albion science lab)**

Lexia, child. Finitevus was on the floor he was shock and feel alone. Come back to me please.

Finitevus I'm so sorry what I did, but. why would you do this to her, why didn't you let her keep her, she mean everything to me. I lost my true love because of you and the child I love. We could have train her to use her chaos power she a baby. Shouted finitevus.

Finitevus I wish I let her keep it I'm sorry what I did to my friend okay and I wish I can. She try to finish her speech.

You her friend why would you did this to her you her, best friend you backstabber.

I'm sorry but I did was right for are people finitevus.

"Get the hell out of my lab all of you. He yelled. Get out./ there all left.

"Lexia, child I never see you again I lost my true family". She and the child is gone and the warp ring was a prototype I don't think it work she gone and I never see my lexia or that child again. I thought I come find her and try to reason with her but I was too late.

Lexia Na. tears coming from his face


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 On earth now

We arrive on earth safely, my body was different I was no long an echidna, I was a human being so was this cute baby girl in my arms. She turn to a human being I forgot you are a demigoddess that very go. I love you and I will take care of you, I'm your mother now and we can't go back to mobius that where we from, from Albion we don't belong there our people wanted to hurt you my little flower. As I keep walking I seat down on the bench started to cry "Why finitevus, why didn't you come with me, I thought you love me but it was all a lie he didn't come with me. I don't want to be with a man right now there only break your heart. The only think I love is this child in my arms and I called you Dion. Dion I name you that name not because you a demigoddess I name you that name because your name stand for hope. We have no place to sleep nor stay but lease we have each other.

Then a lady with red hair come to us. "Hello there young lady my name is Esther and I take in young mother in my house who have children only. You can stay in my house and you have the most beautiful daughter in the whole right world, if there was baby contest she totally win for been gorgeous. Oh thank you everyone said the same thing to me and to her. If you want to hold her, you can.

Yes I do if you don't mind. Said Esther.

At first I thought Dion was going to cry, but she didn't I think she dint like my leader. I have some bottle, cribs diapers, babies clothes, and for you as well. You have to get a job here to pay rent and I have a friend who need a lady for an ice cream shop, I also do baby daycare and it free only if you have a job thought.

Oh thank you Mrs. Esther I will do that. I said

No problem my dear I fix dinner for you and fix milk for the baby. Said ester.

I was in thought why didn't you come with me finny, I thought he love me, but I guess he didn't love me after all. Here you go ms, oh my name is lexia-Na . nice to meet you lexia-na . now why don't you eat you food and I feed her. So my dear who is her father. She ask.

She don't have a father he left us when she was born. I said with tears coming down my eyes.

"oh dear I'm so sorry what he did to you and this child". Said Esther.

Ms. Esther he was a jerk to me anyway.

After I had my dinner I sang Dion a lullaby rock my baby on the tree top. After that she had fallen to sleep and I kiss her forehead, goodnight Dion sleep tight and I went to sleep. Still upset, what finitevus did to me I thought he love me, but he didn't he didn't even come with me when I need him the most well I need to forget him he from my past. The only think I love in this baby girl in this crib, she the only thing that love me.

It was 2:00 am at night and everyone was still asleep and I saw a pink light it led me out of the room and in the living room. It was "Aurora the goddess" you find us.

Yes I have even though you and my daughter leave mobius "Albion" I can still find you both.

Thank you for saving me and your daughter. No problem lexia na that what neo walker do help people in need. Her chaos power are starting in an early age in an infant age. She just like her mom. I tease and laugh so did she. I came back to tell you this she have chaos power and she must have this pendent on when she get older.

"Why"/ I questioned.

Well her chaos power be out of control and she can turn back to her real form. She echidna she will learn she have chaos power so you need to tell her when she get older about who she is. When she fourteen year old. She not really a human she an echidna, tell her even though you not her true mom you still love her and I always be watching you and her as well. Even though she in another world I always be there. You did right thing to leave lexia na, I was furious at my people what there did to my child.

I know I told her you was angry. I said.

I will protect her aurora you can count on me. Said lexia na.

Thank you lexia na. said aurora.

You welcome. I gave her this pendent when she get older. And "Waaaaa" that my time to go and aurora. She gone.

I'm coming, you hungry no oh you wet. Okay I change you diaper. There you change you so cute little girl. You so cute. You look like your mom.

Is everything okay my dear. Yes am fine it was just Dion she was wet I had to change, her diaper. Dion mom have to go to bed I have to go to work.

Okay dear I watch the baby now have a god day at work. I will. I kiss Dion forehead mom be back. Came home from work I was tired and Esther fix me for dinner , chicken dumping and rice. It was very good. Dion was in her crib sound asleep I took a bath and I went to bed. Ms Esther is so good with children. I was still upset what finny did to me. Why didn't you come with me, was he afraid of Dion. She really like you. Oh finny you been a great father to her. I have to move on, and forget where I came from my family friends even my true love. Tear coming down my eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 finitevus accident

I miss lexia na and the baby the most, the leader gala na was angry that there left, so she told everyone in Albion not to mention the traitor name even the child I adore. I miss them trebly I even try not to go home because it brings back memory of my true love and the child; I wonder are there okay are there safe did there make it to the destination. The warp ring was a prototype it wasn't done in face it its working right it took me fever to fix it, doesn't matter imp going to find them and be with them and I hope lexia na can forgive me. I went in the warp ring but something went wrong and it keeps saying unstable. What you mean unstable. Danger warp ring is too dangerous. No boom. I woke up and I was in a room turn out am in the hospital. Where am I? I said. You are in the Albion hospital you been in an accident sir. Said the nurse. What you mean I was in accident I ask the nurse. The nurse brought him a mirror. No what happen to me. He asked The warp ring you were using sir probably malfunctions and destroy you chaos suit now you look like that sir. I'm a albino. He said. No. Sorry about that sir said the nurse. I leave someone is here to see you. She came back lexia Na and the child. No son it not them. Said the voice. Great it, him father. What do you want father. I said. You should have known about the warp ring son. He came by my bed. That warp ring was dangerous to unstable to us. I don't know how that lady and that child survive but what you did was foolish you could have been killed son. Let her and that child of chaos go my son. I turn that child in for your safely and everyone in Albion. I told gala Na about her and she believes my side of the story. Said phineas. You did what. I sneered. Son I was trying to protect you, gala Na could have executed you or exile you because you were so close to that child, but I told her not to do that to you. Son imp just protect you I care about you. You never care about me "Get the hell out of this room" he shouted. Son listen to me I trying protecting you. "Did I stutter get out of this room" I screamed. Phineas left the room and closed the door. I lost everything my warp ring failed me, I lost my mom when I was three, now I lost my true love and the child that I adore. I adore her as if she was my own daughter and now there are gone. I lost everything now. I pull of all the medicine device out of me and I went into the lab remove the bandage on my head and I had a eye on my forehead. I touch it and it was real. And I did some test on me and I have chaos power. I want to destroy this city what there did to me, lexia Na, and the child. There will pay what that did to us dearly. "My father, that idiotic leader of are everyone even some incent people going to died, the good have to suffer from the bad. "Hahahahaa". Evil finitevus.

 **Destruction of Albion**

I was destroying everything in my lab and I saw a photo of me lexia and child. I put in my packet and I decide to pay dad dearest a visited. I told lexia Na sister to get your mother out here. She told me her dad left them behind he was to ashamed what lexia Na did who care I never like that fool anyway. There left I told her don't look back/ I wanted to kill my father what he did to lexia Na and to that child. That child was innocent and everyone accept the few council member didn't want her to die. I spare Winona Jamie and Barbra, everyone else will die. So I went father lab I told his assistance to get out here and don't care for help. She left. Of course he was in the lab working on his technology he spent more it me with that then me I never like him, anyway. Phineas heard the lab door open up. "Son is that you. You got check out of the hospital how do you feel son." he said. I'm fine father why don't you turn around to see for yourself I said. Son what wrong with you why you have a "third eye". He was worried. Why do you care about me, you never did now you worry about me I don't care. I said. You will pay what you did to lexia Na and that child. I sneered. Son who are you talking about wait a minute you talking about lexia and the child. Son I did the right thing she dangerous to everyone. Even at the lab, son let it go 'Hahahaaaa" you telling me to let it go ha-ha. I had a theory it wasn't the baby at the lab it was her birthmother and she was furious of you and everyone in this city killing her child. Finitevus use his chaos energy( note his chaos energy is black reddish I believe) and hit his father he was on the ground trying to get up and finitevus kick him in the chest and punch his father in the face, then he grab his father dreadlock wrapped them around his neck and started to strangling him to death. "Son" stop this please he was crying I'm sorry what did to them if I can change time I would stop. Son laughs at this situation. Son stop this please. I lov- the strangling cut off his breathing and his voice, and he died. "Goodbye father" never like you anyway. Hahahaaa. Finitevus laughter. He set the building on fire killing woman, men, even children. Men even some family he had. Killing lots of police squad even a few council member who wanted the child to died. Some people escape from him. 80% IF I killed the leader that will be 90%. I made a terrible mistake I thought the child would do this but not finitevus. I have to leave something for lexia Na and the child. She had a hologram ball in her desk she pull it out and leave a message to her friend lexia and the child "Greeting my name is gala-na" anyone watching this hologram are city is destroy; I thought the child would but she didn't. Demigoddess of chaos if you see this hologram, I'm terrible sorry what did to you and in your heard please forgive us. Daughter of aurora in your heart please forgive us, your birth place was destroyed by our own kind his name is "Dr. Finitevus" he betrayed us because what we did to his lover and he killing everyone of your kind your people. I even betrayed my close t best friend grown up "lexia Na". Lexia Na in your heart please forgive me and I hope you and the child is alright. End of the message. I hide to message w in a good hiding spot so the child and lexia Na can find it because I'm going too died. "Boom". There are leader. Gala Na was shock. "What did you kill everyone in this city I even heard you killed you father. Why. Ha. He deserve it same for you "bitch". If I killed the leader that will be 90%. Dr. Finitevus I'm sorry what I did to you and lexia and the child as well. If I can change back time I would have let lexia Na keep the baby. That what you and my idiot father keep saying. You hurt her bad and you her friend you backstabber and now they're both are gone, I never see my lexia nor the child I love as well. He grab her by the neck and strangling her and she grasping for air and she died.90% my research is going smoothing. I never look back to that city and I will cleanse this world by doing a "ENEJAK" project and once I have one I cleanse this world then I ask the enejak to find the child and lexia na and we can be together. I look at the photo don't worry my love I will find you I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dion first birthday

Today it Dion first birthday it is in December 15 2000 (Chinese animal dragon).since it her first birthday she have two cake one for the guest and the other one for her. Which I don't want her to have too much sweet, so she have one little taste. Esther even brought her this blue hedgehog doll I think I know him well, but I don't want Dion I know that I don't want her to know we really not humans we are echidna, we are from Albion city The people who wanted you to died.

Lexia Na. you okay. Said Esther.

Yes I'm fine hope Dion loves this entire gift we brought her. I said.

The birthday princess going to love it. Said Lizzie.

Okay I go get the birthday princess. I went in her room we share and got her from her bed. Happy birthday my "little flower". Mom. It my birthday. Yes it is. Everyone here come the birthday girl.

Happy birthday Dion. Everyone shouted.

"Thank you everyone". Dion said.

Lexia Na. she so smart and very talkive at this age so advance. You have genius running around here soon. Said Lizzie.

I know her father is very intelligent even thought she don't know him. I said.

That great like I said she is so smart for her age. I know my friend. Here cake for the birthday girl. Blow out the candles. Okay dear eat the cake. Look she love that cake the frosting all over her mouth. Said Lizzie I'm taking a photo of this. It so cute.

Okay Dion you get full of that cake let wipe it off you. There you clean. Okay Dion time to open the present. She open she love all the present. She loves the dress. I made. I love the dress mom baby blue. I love it. Oh miss Esther oh sonic the hedgehog doll I love him thank you auntie.

No problem dear happy birthday.

Dion did you had a good birthday. I said.

Yes mom I enjoy it. Said Dion.

Goodnight sweetheart.

Wait. She said.

Yes Dion.

Who is my dad why didn't he stay with us? She asks.

Dion. He abandons us okay and I'm here to take care of you. I know you get lonely with a father but I promise I'm right here. Now it time for bed you have daycare tomorrow you want to play with Sonia and Britt do you.

Yes mom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meeting the king of Germany

I was in the park and mom had to work so my aunt Esther took me to the park and I saw my friends and we played are favorite game in the whole world, " Sonic the Hedgehog". Johnny was (Sonic), Freddy was (Tails), Melissa was ( Sally) and I was Amy rose and Zackary was (knuckles) and Jason was (Eggman) . And eggman kidnapped me as always.

"ohhhAa". I capture you Mrs. Rose and you be a robot very soon and you be my most dangerous weapon to kill sonic. Said eggman (Jason).

I don't want to be a robot "Sonic". Help me. I said.

Let her go eggy. Said sonic. (Johnny).

Never have you blued cushion I will finally destroyed you once and for all. Said eggman...curse you sonic. Said eggman he slide down and left us alone. Thank you sonic for saving me form eggman. I kiss him on the cheeks. Thank you Amy~ I mean Dion. No right Amy. Johnny was hesitant for a bit.

Dion. Called Auntie Esther. It time to go home dear, you mom call I have to drop you home. Said Esther.

But auntie I want to play some more. I said.

Dion your mom have a date and someone want to meet you. Please understand. She said.

Okay. Bye you guys I see you guys tomorrow. I said waving at them.

Bye Dion. There said.

Mommy I said hugging her. Hey sweetie how was your played date. Said lexia na.

Great. I wanted to play some more so can I go back to the play yard. I said.

Dion remember this morning I have a dinner date with my boyfriend and he want to see you this time. Said dion mom.

Mom I remember but what if dad come back and sees you with a new guy what happen. I ask.

Dion. Dad never ever coming back he abandoned us when we need him the most, beside honey he don't know you exist. Now we going to see him and you have to get dress. Now do you have you penny Annie shoes. Mom asks.

Yes I am dress and yes I have my shoes on. I said with a sad tune in my voice.

Dion. I'm sorry what I said about dad but he not coming back and I forgot about him when I left him behind( she talking about Dr. Finitevus).

Okay mom. I said.

Now let go, I put Dion in her car seat and I was driving and Dion as k me a question.

"Mom does your boyfriend live in a manor". She asks.

No dear. I said.

We arrive at this big manor. "No Dion this is a palace and my boyfriend is the king of Germany his name is Bruce." he want to meet you okay, now be polite and behave okay. I said.

Oka. I said. The royal guards open the door and take my hand and his castle was almost like "Sofia the first". I saw a butler and he said his name and escorts us to the king. He have black hair and he look like **"Roland (on Sofia the first)".** Hello sugar bear. Said the man. I glad you came to dinner and I can't wait to see your daughter. Oh hello dear oh she very beautiful. said king Bruce.

Dear say your name. mom said.

Oh my name is Dion Marie Summers nice to meet you king Bruce. Said Dion did a full Curtsey.

Nice to meet you dear I have a son who two year older than you, Charlie come say hello to lady lexia na and small lady Dion. Said Bruce.

Hi. said Charlie.

Hello. Mom and I said.

Charlie show dion around the palace while king Bruce and lexia na have alone time. We play video game all the day and I beat a level it was Mario. he really like Mario and I like Mario too, but I love sonic the hedgehog. But not that evil albino echidna I don't like him. I have all sonic comic but that one. The butler came in and said dinner was done and we came done and eat and mom and Bruce had something to say.

Son and Dion. I meet my soul mate and she and I getting married, dion I be your father now. Said Bruce who was happy to have a daughter and Charlie happy to have a little sister, and mom happy have a husband and son; I wasn't happy at all. No don't want him to be my dad and I don't want you to get married, no I said walk away. I hear my name been called. "Dion". Mom called come back. Dion. Said lexia na.

"Sugar Bear". I find her she must be on palace ground she can't be that far. I saw her by outside by the porch. Hey nice views I guess you love the moon and star do you Dion. Listen am not going to take your mom away from you, I bet that what you thinking well she be with you and we all be a family and I be the father you wanted. I want abandoned like your father did to you and his girlfriend, if you let me be the father you have. Said Bruce.

Okay. Promise you want abandoned me and mom. I ask.

I promise I love your mother and guess what Dion. You be a princess. Said Bruce.

Mom and Bruce got married and she queen and he was right am Princess now, I hope I be the princess I wanted. "Hey this reminds me of Sofia she became a princess over night and just like me am a princess over night to".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 First days at royal prep

I woke up form my slumber and I couldn't sleep in a new room by myself because mom and I share a room and I sleep in her bed.

"Morning princess" time to get up, it time for breakfast and school. Said the maid.

Ms. Molly. I'm nervous about been a princess and the first day at royal prep. I ask.

It okay dear, you be fine just being yourself and you doing great. Now time for bath and I help you get in your lovely dress. Said molly. There you look beautiful dion, your dress look like sleeping beauty. Now tie to go down stairs.

Good Morning Dion it time for breakfast and I ask the chef to make your favorite in the whole wide world. Said mom.

"Pancake". I love them so much. I taste them and there was so delicious I feel the butter and syrup all together. I eat them and I had to go and I hug mom and dad and left. Mom told me Britt Sonia and sally will be at the school. Great my three best friends going to be there. The limousine bring Charlie and I to the school and I was nervous and "Charlie say I be fine Mrs. Helen is waiting for me". Said Charlie.

She was. Hello princess welcome to royal prep school and I will escort you to class and Lady Sonia will escort you all the school ground. Here you class. Class we have a new student here is princess Dion. Make her feel welcome.

Hello princess Dion. There said.

I did a curtsey and I saw my four friends there waved at me and I waved at them. Sonia escort me to the whole school and I had tea time I kind mess that up, Britt told me it okay you knew it will take time and I field that with flying colors, even the dance part too. And last it was music class I singing a song and everyone clap for me. We came home and mom asks me how my first day was at school. I told her, it was awful and I made mistake along the way. She told me I be fine the next day but she told me I have my first royal bal. My royal ball. People watch me dance and greet me. I ask.

Yes everyone in Germany Dion will see you and don't worry you do fine in the royal waltz. Now it time for dinner and home work okay. After dinner was done and finish my home work I decide to sing a song

 **I'm not ready to be a princess (Burrow from my favorite show Sofia the First)**

 **Everything seem crazy big, and I'm feeling uneasy mom say I'll be just fine but I don't think am ready.**

 **New school new friends and new family and a ball where there want me to dance.**

 **I'm just a little girl form a small, Small, city and in this world I don't stand a chance.**

 **I'm not ready to be a princess I don't have what it take, I'm too short for grown and look bad in crowns and I'm going make lots of million mistake, I'm normal to be a princess I respectfully refuse, I don't want to know the rules and I don't want the jewels and the shoes I'm wearing are comfortable to wear.**

 **Shelves bursting with trinkets that I'm afraid to touch and fancy toys and big pillow everywhere, it just too much.**

 **I'm not ready to be a princess one look and that seem clear cancel my royal Invitation and keep your royal crew, and if I ever find mom room, I'm totally out of here.**

 **Dion. Not a noble name, Dion, even my wave is lame.**

 **I'm not ready to be, "A princess"**

Mom opened the door and saw me. Dion. She said. You okay sweetie. Mom asks.

No. I'm not ready to be a princess, I'm going too failed been one, mom can we go back to the city. I hug her.

No we belong here now and it okay alright everyone make mistake. Said mom.

Dad came out. Hey dion I heard what happen in school, honey it the first day and you do fine the next day how about I give you the star bracelet, I suppose to give you that anyway. Oh dad I love it thank you dad. The next day, school was great and the royal ball was great and I dance with my dad and that was good and I dance with a duke and he my age and his name is Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dion runaway

Charlie don't play ball in the Palace, you going to break the window glass in the dining room, now if you want to play ball go outside. Now if you need me I am with your father in the meeting. I went to check on Dion she was playing a video game in her room.

"Princess peach saving Mario" Dion dinner will be ready.

I was about to go in the room where there father is and I heard a noise in the dining room.

Charlie is you okay. The window was broken.

"What happen"? I ask.

Um. He said

Well son. I ask.

Dion did it. I saw her play ball by the window and she threw the ball I told her she was going get in trouble, but she told me I don't care.

Are you sure you saw her throw the ball son. I ask.

Yes mom she did it. He said.

Go. I went to Dion room she was playing a video game and I ask her a question. "Dion did you broke window in the dinner room". I ask.

No I didn't do it, I was playing a video game in my room I haven't even left my room. Said Dion.

Dion Charlie saw you dear now did you break the window. I ask

Mom I didn't break the window said Dion.

Dion did you broke the window. I won't ask again. I demand.

No I'm innocent mom Charlie did it he was the only person down there. Dion said,

Dion you broke the window and for lying on someone like your brother no dessert for a whole week.

"What". Dion. Screamed. I didn't do it.

Dion. He saw you and I believe his story. I said.

Hey lying mom, he did it and he framing me. Dion said.

Two whole weeks and double for accusing you brother now was up for dinner.

Molly and the servant really made an awesome meal.

I know dear and I made desert golden chocolate cake. Said lexia Na.

…. Dion didn't say a word.

Lexia Na cut the cake for her husband and one for Charlie and herself.

Dion giving me the puppy eyes.

Dion no dessert remember what I told you for two week. I said.

That not fair, I didn't do it he did and he set me up and you too blind to see it. Said Dion.

Dion. I said. He saw you now be a lady and accept it okay. I said

I hate you and you are a terrible big brother and I hate you too. I grab bread and throw it at him and hit him in the face. "Ouch" man you have an arm on you angry mini spectre.

Dion .I yelled.

Apologies to your brother right now. I demand.

"No way." She say defiant to me.

Dion. I said.

Leave me alone. She said. And stormed off.

"Son' did you broke the window and blame it on your sister. Said Bruce.

No dad Dion did I saw her. Said Charlie.

Son eat your dessert no dessert for a week. Dear that kind harsh. Said King Bruce.

My rule. I said.

It was nighttime I saw my husband talking to Charlie and I went to my daughter room to see she in bed. "Hey my little flowers" you want me to read you a story. I said.

"NO" she said.

How about I sing you a song. I said.

No I'm tired goodnight. She said.

Okay Dion goodnight my little flower.

 **Dion point of view**

Everyone was asleep, I don't belong here, and I never did. So I pack my stuff got my backpack put my clothes in and got my sailor mini moon doll and my sonic. Let go "Chibiusa, and sonic" I went to a secret passageway I only know and left this kingdom.

 **Runaway song**

All in life has a price

With talent comes strife.

To honor all those who believed in me.

Then one day you look back. And see just what you lack.

What you just choose the right path.

The entire thing everyone taught me, to help me grow.

Now I'm asking hold me back and let it go.

Well If can't be that person, mean I don't belong here.

You can count me out of this royal game, I refuse to play along.

I can't hold back my feeling and I don't have what it takes.

These places don't feel like home I wish I run away.

Run away

Runaway

Run away.

Don't look back it be okay, and feel the wind it be the first to find, a light of a new dawn

Run away

Run away

There no reason to stay and I won't shed a single tear, because my life began today.

I listen to every rule

And I feel like a klutz.

When I see all those consent has gotten to me

Those I love I shall miss, please forgive me for leaving, but I know that am better off you don't need me anymore.

That one time I went on my own and I dream to cross that line.

I will find the willpower in me and I learned to rise and shrine.

I been dreaming of adventure ( like sonic adventure)

Ever since I was small.

Duties is forged on my choice and I don't care what anyone would say.

Now I'm saying

Runway

Runaway.

Runway.

Don't look back into the past.

Feel the it wind be the first to find, the light of a new dawn.

Run away

Runway

Runaway

There no reason to stay and I won't shed a single tear, because my life, yes my life

Begin today.

End of the song...

Next morning

Charlie time to get up it breakfast.

Okay molly. Said Charlie.

"Princess Time to get up" Dion, where are you. The maid.

Charlie has you see your sister. Said molly.

No. he said.

Your highness I can't find princess dion. Molly.

What Said Bruce?

I can't find Dion. I was panicking and upset.

Sweet hearts she maybe is in the palace don't worry. He said.

Honey the guards check the hold palace. Said the queen.

Dad I look everywhere in the palace and the backyard she not here.

Bruce. Doesn't worry call her friends?

I called Sonia and Britt parents, there haven't see her.

Dad and mom. I couldn't sleep nor eat the cake last night I had a dream Dion runaway and it was my fault for lying on her she didn't break the chin I did.

Why would you do that to you sister. I shouted.

I was scary. Said Charlie.

Son I ask you did you broke it and you lied and your sister was incenting this hold time. She thinks her mom love you more than she. And

It doesn't matter, she gone and did never her my baby again. She my "miracle baby". It was a miracle I was pregnant and she is gone. I was on my knees "Dion where are you".

Sweet heart I have a friend who on the new I tell him to put on and someone will find her there will call. As for your son no TV, no video game no dessert and double chores and she have your dessert for a week. I'm so disappointed in you should have taken it like a man.

Yes dad. Said Charlie.

Dion point of view

I went to the next town and I pay for my fruit and I seen the royal guards. Oh no I know them there looking for me and I walk away and I bump into someone . Um sorry. I said.

Hi. He said.

Hi. Cutie pie. My name is Jake.

My name is Dion. I said.

Man the royal guards are out today what they're looking for. Sad Jake...

Shushes boy. Please not so loud I don't want to go back to that palace, no one love me nor care especially my mom she hate me and love my brother more than me.

That not true Dion I know she loves you. Said Jake.

Yeah right she believes my brother lie he broke the window and he accused me.

Did you do it? He asks.

I didn't do it Jake. I said.

I believe you, you telling me the truth when you laying you are looking off and you crying and looking at me you telling me the truth.

Hey are you hungry. Well my grandpa has as fish shop and he have the best fish and chip, plus am making apple pie. I have to go to apple field to pick some you want to help.

Yeah.

But we have to sneak on a train to get there.

Oh okay.

On the run son (Steven universe)

Jake: it time to get moving time for us to have some fun

Time for us to have some fun

There no time to hang around

Are adventure just begun

We be, think about or friends as we chasing are dream

Both: but we leaving them behind us on the run.

Whistle

Jake: we on the run.

Dion: I don't care what other say

We on the run

Dion: well there something that will never go away, wish I can say there no better place like home.

Both: but home is a place I never know.

Dion that why I'm on the run.

Dion you have a voice of an angel you should be a singer.

Thank Jake.

Time to role jump. Roll. "hahaha" that fun. Let do this again.

Let me help you. Hey Dion your outfit look like Chibiusa. I know. as well with the pigtails.

Let pick some apples.

Meanwhile

"my baby, my baby, why did you leave, come back home please. I should have believed you; you was telling me the truth. I'm sorry aurora I lost your child please find your daughter. She runway form home please bring you baby home. I m sorry, I failed you.

Back with Dion

Dion catch apples there coming from a landing. I go it. those twenty three apples. I place them in the basket.

I saw this lady; she was in a black cloak with silver line and a muzzled nose.

"hello" I said.

Hello. She said

"Dion why did you ran away from home dear. Your mom is worried about you. Said the lady.

How did you know my name lady? I ask.

…

Ms. I'm not supposed to talk to you but I'm not going home and you can't force me.

Dion. She said.

Very well my child. But it not good to run away from problem. She left.

Dion let go home

Meanwhile

She fine, but she lonely. It like she don't want to come home. Aurora I'm sorry I lost you baby you mad at me. No I'm not mad at you it not your fault every parent have an argument with their child. I choose you to watch my daughter. The boy she with his name is Jake.

Aurora I promise I bring her home back with me. I'm her agent I suppose to protect I'm like her bodyguard. I will find her.

I know you will.

Back with Dion

You grandpa is nice and I enjoy the lunch Jake. Thank you Dion. And the pie is good. With you help the pie you made for me is awesome. Thank. but you need to call you parents. Promise me you call.

Alight I call them. I said.

Mr. Jackson can you call my parent I'm the missing pr~..

Princess Dion . I was wondering you going to tell me. Sweet your parents are worried about you.

Dion. said the voice.

Mom. She ran and hug me. My baby. I was worried about you why did you run away from home that not going to solve anything. Charlie confess you was innocent Promise mom you won't run away. I promise mom.

Thank you Jeremy and Jake for taking good care of my baby.

No problem miss.

Write me letter Dion.

I will write to you Jake.

I write Jake all the time, he even came to vast me he really didn't like my brother though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 camping trip

"Camping trip" dad you got my camping gear pack. Said Dion.

Of course cupcake everything in your backpack. Now listen to your big brother. Said mom.

Okay mom. Said Dion.

:Aurora watches you daughter. I know you watch her everyday and you told me this" lexia Na you doing very good raising my daughter I even came to visit for today and talk to her.

Dion this is my friend Abby say hi to her.

Um hi. Said Dion.

How old are you my dear. Said Abby.

I'm eight year old mss Abby.

You can go play outside and stay in the backyard.

End of the flash back

Dion point of view

We arrive at the camp ground for the girls scout the unicorn elite that what they're called. I saw my friend Sonia and Britt. " Hey girls".

Hey Dion.. There ran and hug m e. Best friend forever. Let make some art and craft. I'm going to draw sonic the hedgehog or sailor mini moon. I think I drop them in the drawing. That great Dion.

There are beds and summer is here for us. Screamed Sonia.

We go swimming in the lake and have a campfire song.

Dion sing your campfire song. ( Sponge bob song) okay sing the song have my mini guitar

That was fun and everyone was sing for another encore. Hahaha. That was fun.

Hey Dion Britt and Sonia said Courtney.

Courtney how are you. Find can't wait until we have some fun. Dion are you going to sing that campfire song. It was awesome.

You and everyone were asking me that same question.

Girls swimming time. Cool let go.

(Pokémon we are hero's diamond and dimension Pokémon)

Were Dion go. What that a shark it going to get us doesn't let her touch you are you turn into a shark. Yes that right I'm the queen of shark everyone , fear me. Kids was swimming form me, don't let her get you.

Girls lunch time.

Ah man. That was fun Dion. Lunch was good and we went on a hack. Oh a robin nest. Good job Dion, Sonia Britt and Courtney you get a bird watcher nest badge. Awesome.

Campfire song Dion.

No song tonight girl. Said the camp leader.

Oh. Said everyone. We want to hear Dion song. Girls. Okay you can listen to the song and have marshmallow.

Dion sing you song.

That was the best song every Dion.

I write a letter to my parents

Dear mom and dad, I'm having a good time a camp can't wait to see you in July the first I love you and the Charlie doing good today. Love Dion.

Today was going t another hike this time we have to trial back to camp. I was team up with Britt and we was following the tray when Britt sprit her ankle. Luckily I have an badge for that so I went into the first aid kit and fix her ankle it was sore I wrapped it and help her back to camp. The camp leader gave me a badge of leadership and now I'm in the elite force with Sonia and Britt and country. Se you tomorrow Sonia nod Britt. We home and mom and dad going take me and Charlie to get something to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 failure

(This chapter is about finitevus and his failure of an enejak)

The "blue menace" he always ruin everything away. I almost had change this world I live on by that a enejak I had knuckles on my side and his father sacrifice his life to save his child. And the boy throw me off the, luckily I had warp ring that saved my life. I went to my base and I was furious I failed, as going to ask the enejak to help me find my true and the child but I failed I punch the desk and the photo of me, lexia na and the child was on it.

"Lexia na" I said.

I will find you and the Child mark my world we will be together wait child have chaos power. Can ask her to help me change world I have a world of image a world without gullible fool, and anything that come to me now. I free team destructix there prison so mission the child of aurora. And lexia went to earth I have there location. I told team destructix go to earth that where the child is it's a girl. "Girls only".

Of course came on we look for a human girl it going to be hard to find the girl you looking for, the entire babe over Lander look alike. Said scourge

Just bring me the girls I read the data and if there not the one I inject them so there want remember anything. Said finitevus.

Soon lexia Na we be reunite again he touch the photo.

There brought me a girl she wasn't the one I was furious she want the one. Scourge keep saying it a waste of time you won't find scourge.

Go find her earth myself maybe I find lexia Na. When I came to I saw three girls going into a fair I decide to spy on them three.

Halloween October 31 2008

Dion listen your brother your father and I will be at the party over there if you need us okay mom. I was dress as "sweetie bell." Charlie let go I want meet my friend s there Dion. My brother was dress a Mario.

Hey Sonia and Britt. Hey Dion dress as the cutie mark crusader. We went trick treating and we went on tons of rides.

Finitevus point of view

I was watching the girls one was a pony, the second one was a flying pony and the other one was a unicorn, and there was coming this direction. I stand still so I can see which one is the one I'm looking for. Of course the unicorn girl came to me.

"Hey this gentlemen look like dr. creepy von evil he even got his skin right as well for the dreadlocks.

Don't touch him "Sweetie bell" he looks scary. Said scootloo (Sonia).

I just want to see this guy can make me, a sonic the hedgehog costume for next Halloween. So I pull one of his dreadlocks and I pull and pull to feel it real put him, grab my hand.

"Ahhha"/ stranger danger help me. I screamed for my brother and my friends. Guys help me.

Hey let her go there Mr. Throw candy at him. Sweetie bell you have to kick him. Okay I kick him

"Gwaaa." he screamed in pain

Run Everyone. Dion next you want to touch someone costume don't.

Okay I won't.

That was weird that girl unicorn was different than the other, no she not the one.

I was disappointed that I failed but I want give up until I find them. Said finitevus.

Back with Charlie

Charlie. I screamed.

Dion what wrong are you okay. Said Charlie who was worried.

There this man and he was dress as dr. spooky von evil and he grab my hand.

Dion you okay. Said Charlie.

Yes I'm fine Charlie but. What more important is that you safe and sound and we have to tell mom and dad about this. We told mom and dad. And there hug us three. You girls okay. Yes Mr. and ms summers we fine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 first concert

November 3 2010 (12)

I was getting ready for my concert, everyone was at the field waiting for us to sing, my band was ready to play we are called the "Star glimmer Girls" we are famous we twelve years old and Sonia is twelve and Britt is thirteen year old. We had accent we was dress up and we sing are song (spread your wing) we have butterfly wings. We sang this song and everyone was going wild for this song. Was discover by a man name raven c winters he find people who are talent like us everyday Mom was so proud of me same for dad and Charlie. Mike is in a bad as well it called the midnight blitz. He famous as well. Me Sonia and Britt was singing autograph when I hear my name been called. Dion. Oh hey mike. Coming to that park tomorrow are you. Yeah I come.

Mom can I go to the skate park. Yes you can tomorrow be home around 7 pm I mean it Dion. Okay mom. I went to the Skate Park and Britt and Sonia was there. Hey girlfriends. Hey Dion. Let have some fun.

I was doing my spin move the Dion triple spin. I been practicing his move for every. I was rolling skating doing so spin trick and everyone was clapping for me.

It was 6:30 pm. Oh I have to go home guys I see you guys in a week I have to go to are summer-villa. I said.

That in Hamburg Germany.

That correct. The sunrise is so pretty said Sonia.

I know bye guys. I said.

Summer villa

I pack my stuff in the closet and I wanted to go to the comic book store to get this new edition sonic comic book tails and him fighting there have one here. I was rolling skating and I goes the book and got two sandwich roller blade in the park and I saw a Bunny tied to a tree of course he was scared and backing away. Hey it Okays. Hold on I get you out, Okay I get you out since I always carrying my pink pocket knife I get you out. There you free. How about you come with me and I go to the villa we staying for today and get you some carrots and lettuce to eat. I read about bunny's and all animals how about that. Mom and dad can I keep this bunny please. There said yes. Couple of days this bunny like me and Charlie ask me, "well dion you just like Sofia she have a bunny name clover. What going to do name him clover. He laughs.

No genius his name is Oreo. I said.

Oreo. You are naming him of a cookie. He said.

Yes. Beside I have a concert to get too; I don't have time to level with your stupidity. I said.

Hah very funny Dion. He said.

After we came back I had to go to the studio to sing I was in a red dress that had a ribbon tied in the back.

Anything possible (cherry jam song Dion going sing her song)

Any a-anything is possible (2x)

Every morning the alarm clock wake me up (Whoa- oh- whoa-oh)

And I feel I just might be in luck (Ohhhhh)

Cause a brand new day bring opportunity Whoa)

I'm here to say that I believe.

Yes I believe that anything is possible

You know that um unstoppable.

When I try there nothing I can't do!

I'm going say now

Anything is possible

I can over any obstacles

It up to me to make my dream come true

Come on and say it now

Any a-anything is possible

Anything is possible

Any an a-anything is possible

That from the star bright girls leader "Dion summers"

Thank you my fans if you want to hear us play we having another concert this Friday.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Halloween

I am dress a princess serenity, and Britt Is dress a princess peach and Sonia ,princess daisy. Dion you hair is so long and pretty you even put them into a ball bun. Thank you guys.

Dion be home around 10 pm I mean it Dion I will come looking for you, do you hear me young lady. Okay mom.

I love you. She said.

I love you to mom.

Hey girls. Hey Dion wait a minute "princess serenity".

Hey Sonia and Britt. Mike brad, chaz Jake, Mickey Dan and David.

Hey girls/ you girl look pretty tonight. Said the boys.

Mike. You dress a tuxedo mask. I said.

Yes Dion and imp here to protect my princess. Said mike.

Dion and mike like each other but she told us she can't date until she eighteen year old. That really stupid. Dion also said she didn't want her to be in a band but then her father told her mother let her be in. Beside Dion and mike been secretly dating and there totally in love.

Um. Here said.

We go on rides then how about we go get something to eat. How about some mike's Italian restaurant. Beside let take a photo of us mike. After dinner he drive me home it was late of course mom was mad at me. Sorry mom mike and I went to eat.

Dion I went to the fair, and you want there. Sorry mom mike's was talking to us and he bring are food late sorry. Dion when I said come home on time I mean it.

Party time

No. I said.

What you man I can't go to the party at mike house tonight. I sad why not.

Because I said so, it too dangerous and I forbid it, beside I'm making your favorite tonight. Said mom.

I'm not hungry.. said Dion.

"why" because I said you not going to the party. Dion sweetie I been having weird dreams about us okay and I try to finish my sentence but she cut over me and it not like her sometime.

"mom no one going to get us, it just in your dream's who going to get us dr. spooky von evil, he not real he just a comic book". Everyone else even my friends are going to the party. Why can't I go. Said Dion.

Dion If you and your friends were going to jump off a bridge would you do. I ask her.

"maybe I will to have some fun"/ Dion shouted.

Dion. Called. You not going to that party I forbid and end of decision / now get ready for dinner. Not hungry I'm going to my room and do some homework. That not fairs you treating me like a baby and I'm not anymore..

"Dion". I called her back to talk about this but she slams the door.

Hey guys you girls going to the party. Yes of course we go. Said Britt and Sonia.

Well if can't go. I said.

Dion just sneak out to the party. It starts at 10:00 pm-2:00am.

You know it time for me, to have some fun. Sonia you are a genius.

I emit you guys there at 9:45 pm.

Okay Dion.

Knock. I open the door it was mom. Dion I know you hungry, no mom I'm not. Don't speak to me like that you not too old to get a spanking. If you not hungry it will be in the kitchen goodnight. Listen I'm protecting you that what mom suppose to do. Goodnight.

Yeah goodnight. Everyone was sleep and I took off my pink princess peach robe off me a did was in a pink dress with the ribbon on the side. How do I look silver. Thanks silver I am back.

Hey girls/

Dion you made it, and you look so pretty thank girls; We saw the boys and dance it them and sing with their new song " this is the best song ever. I had me a Shirley temple drink. It was very good. It was 1:00 am.

(power puff girls z ending 1)

Came home it was 1:39 am. I made it I went to bed, because I have to training at 6:00 am.

My alarm clock wakes me up. "gotta go fast. Gotta go faster now, look the speed of sound who catch hog around, look out it sonic x".

Great 6am. Dion my dear practice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 auntie coming to town

Dion remember auntie coming over for dinner. Said mom.

Om I'm meeting my friends tonight. I said,

What type of meeting in your band can you talk to them tomorrow? Said mom.

"No" it a school project. I have to discuss, mom.

Alright Dion be home around 7pm we having dinner at theater time.

How about 8 pm. I said.

No. 7 pm I mean it Dion.

I went to the abandon movie theater and I had to crawl under a hole and I saw mike and the other.

There was sing; there new song called "Shake it up" and me Britt and Sonia was dance to the beat, until we heard some noise in the building. Turn out it was the police and we had to run freeze kids get back here. Everyone run.

Stop there said. I jump and kick a police officer in the face. He falls on the ground.

"Dang girl" you kick a police officer in the face. This is so viral you spectre kick him in the face he even fight so dangerous.

"Hahahahaha". We laugh.

Hey guys I have to go home mom will kill me if I'm home late see you guys tomorrow. Bye Dion. Everyone said.

Mom I'm home. I said.

That great Dion because dinner is almost ready so get wash up, hey Dion how are you heard you in a band and getting straight A, on you report card. Yes I am. That my smart talented niece.

Thank auntie. I said.

Dinner is ready.

I heard on the news three girls was missing but a mysterious came back. What going on here. Sonia didn't come home either so I and Britt went to look for her in a couple of, days she came back. We hug her to death... "Sonia" where were you we was so worried about you. I tear up.

I don't remember. She said.

Well more important is you are home that what matter. Sister hug.

Talk with mom

Mom. I have a question.

What is it dear? Said mom.

Who is my birthfather and why did he abandon us and what is his name. I ask

Sweet heart your father was a scientist and he abandon us and he didn't care for us like he said to me and you. I don't want to say his name. Said mom.

'Dion I really don't know who your birthfather is". Said mom.

Well her birthday coming up. Hey Dion what dress you wearing to the father daughter dance at the school? Oh I already got the pink dress it in my closet.

Father daughter dance

I came down stairs my hair was up in a French style bun my dress was mixing with princess serenity dress and princess peach marking. Mom ad Charlie was taking pictures Dion you look so pretty. Charlie was taking picture on his phone. Stop it chorale it an enough all ready you making me dizzy. Oh come on sis, you look like a princess. Have a nice time at the father daughter dance. Okay mom. I saw Sonia and Britt and there was cute. We came home I told mom everything it was the best day every.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Winter break

Dion 13 year old

Hey guys want to go to the ice skating park. Sure do Dion, and nice winter outfit (it look like princess peach with pink blue hearts) and it pink. Thank guys I love pink is my favorite color. Let go. I was skating with my girl pals when I bump into mike. Oh hey Dion how you been, hey mike how you been doing. You want get some hot chocolate Dion. Sure do mike. Girls I leaving. Okay Dion go hang out with your boyfriend.

"Um". There said.

This is the best hot chocolate every. I know and the best day was the sled that was so fun. I know you wanted another ride Dion. The speed was fun and I love the snow. Dion you want me to walk, you home, sure let get started. So Dion how was Japan. It was very cool I even have picture. I let mike she them on my phone. That the red tower and I even got me a sailor mini wand. That awesome Dion. But not as fun as the snow ball fight here. Man Dion you can throw hard can you. Sorry about that mike. That okay you had some fun birthday girl. My birthday is tomorrow. Yeah and you be fourteen year old. I know that mike. Um I'm home I have to go home mike bye.

Bye Dion. I said.

Mom had to go to the doctor. But she tells me more lately. After my birthday was over.

Birthday princess Dion

Happy birthday "my little flower".

Oh hi mom. Sleepy today are you. I guess so. Well get ready are you going to spend the day with Sonia and Britt. Said mom.

Of course I am. I said

Dad friend gave us a ride for me and my friends can ride to the spa. "Happy birthday Dion".

Thank guys. I said.

Sonia and Britt can we talk to you while the birthday girl gets dress. Sure you highness. Said Britt and Sonia.

I want you girls, to take the birthday princess around the city and bring her back around 7:30 pm the party will that that time.

Okay Queen Lexia na.

Okay there gone. Honey is the birthday girl gone. Yeah and there the birthday cake is her favorite comic book she been reading since she was a little girl. Said lexia an.

Hey it 2:00 pm let go to the spa. "Welcome to the sweetie crystal spa". Hey Auntie Minnie said Britt. Sonia and I don't have to pay we are VP in this spa.

The sea wrap is so good in this mud. I need this relaxation. This feels nice as Dion. Happy birthday. Hey Britt we was so worried about you where you been. I was at this lab been experiment on by this albino echidna. He said he going to get rid of me at h this zone but decide he wasn't.

Him you mean the twilight zone. Said Dion.

Yes Dion that zone, you a sonic freak and knowledge about him and his friend remember this he albino echidna. Said Britt.

"Hm" what you just revealed to me is dr. creepy von evil. He sends lots of echidna to that zone even most of the brotherhood other member. He is scary and I don't blame you he is a worst nightmare to you. But I believe you guy's story.

You believe us Dion. Said Britt and Sonia.

Yes I do remember I told you guys about I went to Mario world. Well I tell you again. I said.

Flashback

Dion you can go out and play just stay in the backyard. Said mom.

Okay mommy. I said

I was playing with my sonic ball to see how high it can go but it went into, some brushes and it hit the green pipe. I look inside and I fall in. "Aaaah". Okay where this taking me. I fall out the sky and I was on the ground. "Where am I"? I ask.

Ground BGM (super Mario world)

Mushroom was everywhere and I went exploring this place was huge and is a mushroom I jump on it was fun but decide to get off. I went explore some more and I bump into this giant green brownish turtle. He looks so familiar to me. Turn out it was browser.

"Watch where you going pip squeak." I show you who to bump into of course thought he was going to get me but this gentleman who was wearing a blue overalls and he kick this fire breathing turtle in the face. I get you for that "Mario". Said the turtle.

Um. Thank you sir for saving me. I said.

He said no problem and he ask me my name. "My name is Dion. He said. His name is Mario and he took me to see princess peach she was so nice and sweetie, every day I go to Mario world I took a stroll with princess peach she gave me a umbrella and it was blue it was so cute. I even meet another princess daisy. She taught me how to be tough. Mario even made me a hat It look just like his but mines is blue and it had my name on top the letter D. I even meet Mario brother luigi he afraid of scary of a ghost. I name on ghost spooky. I even meet another princess Rosalina I meet some of the stars and I name one "starry". One day that mean dragon turtle kidnapped Mario, luigi, and princess peach. Everyone was afraid to rescue them I decide to go save them. The star umbrella wand I name came to me, and wanted to help me it tuned magic wand. I rescue and I beat browser and rescue them. The princess peach sorcerer told me I'm different then the other children around me, and I have strong energy around me. Sadly the fun was over and one day I came to the green pipe and it was gone and I was crying mom heard me crying and I told her where did the green, pipe go.

What green pipe Dion. Let go it time for dinner. Said mom.

End flashback

So Sonia and Britt I believe your stories just like you believe I went into, Mario world I said.

That was so saddest story ever. Sais Sonia.

Sonia I told you that story thousands times. And I still have this hat till this day.

Okay it 7:00pm let get the birthday girl home.

Why the light off and where is everyone. "Surprise happy birthday". Guys.

I open the present I love them all. Thank guys.

Dion did you had good birthday today. Yes I did mom.

It was 11:35 pm and I heard a rock thrown at my French door window. I open it got my pink winter robe and went outside and saw mike. How did you climb up here. "Ladder". Oh. I said. I want to dance, with you princess Dion, it still your birthday. Said mike.

Okay duke mike you may. I said.

We was looking at the moon it sill beautiful and I heard a knock on my door turn out it was Charlie. Dion what that music and hey what is mike doing here in your room area. I tell mom and dad. Charlie he just giving me a dance okay. I said.

He came to your party and wait he like you does he, you and him been secretly dating. Said Charlie.

Yes brother he and I been dating, but you can't tell mom she just flip out. I said.

I won't sis, Just promise you want get caught.

You the best big brother ever. I hug him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 finally find her and lexia na

So far team destructix brought me the wrong girl, it wasn't the brunette nor the red hair girl. I told them to take a picture of the girls and scourge say it must be the girl with the ocean green eyes and long black hair and wait a minute I remember her she was dress as a unicorn. She was different she maybe the on I been looking for. I called the team back told them to go to earth and get this girl, "I hope you right about her doc we all tired going to earth".

Back with Dion and her family

Mom, Dion and dad. Screamed the Charlie I got some new for you guys. Screamed Charlie.

"what is it son". Said mom and dad.

I got in the college I wanted to go. Alfred freeman college . screamed Charlie.

That awesome if brother. I said. You work really hard to get in.

I know you help me with that my math in high school. Said Charlie.

What you going to do know sis. said Charlie.

Go write some new song for tomorrow next Friday I have a concert that date. I said.

Let go celebrate my dear for our son enter college, son we are so proud of you.

Mom and dad you guys go I have to stuff to do for this concert.. I said.

Dion you have to go okay. Said mom.

Fine. I said.

Dion are you okay,. Said mom.

I'm fine just having a weird dream about a lady that all. Said.

What lady Dion. I was worried. Said mom.

She was wearing a rope with silver lining and he voice was sweet and she been watching me for very long time it like I know her from somewhere.

"Dion." I was talking to myself. Dion I know who you saying you talking about your birth mother she been watching over you.

Dion dear it just a dream, now let get something to eat I know you hungry. I said .

Not really mom. I said.

Come on sister stop been this mysterious attitude sometime you act like specter the echidna.

" I don't not". I shouted

After diner I was doing my homework, silver was sleeping in his bed. I heard a noise at my window turned out it was mike. " hey what you doing out here it 12:00 midnight".

I just want to talk okay Dion said mike.

You okay mike. Fine just want to talk to you. What is it. Can we go somewhere him maybe starry buck coffee shop there be up to 1:00 am.

You know my parents are getting a divorce. Said mike.

Oh I'm sorry about that you moving with your mom our father. I ask.

I'm staying with my father my mom and I never got along Dion. Said mike.

Lease you know your father mom say he a scientist but I don't know him well. I remover when I was a baby this guys keep holding me, he really like me. But I don't remember

Maybe that your dad Dion. said mike.

I don't know he could be but I having a feeling I'm not a human not from this world it like I'm a echidna are something.

What Dion, listen I know you love sonic and his friends but you are a human girl and I love you. I like you since we was seven year old, you was the dream girl in my dream princess serenity.

Oh mike I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Thank you mike that the sweetest thing anyone have said to me. I came in my room and went to bed.

The next morning I had a training got go with the arrow and the fan I was getting go with the fan.

Dion you getting good in combat skill and using the fan and arrow. I made

I love my fan the most. Dear use the fan sometime. Okay mom. The fan have shaken in them.

Mom are you okay. I said.

Yes dear mom fine I just need to get in the house a take my medicine. 'now fight those dummies dear I be back. Good work dear now tackle him and flip him. Your training is good and your speed is increasing. We start tomorrow same time. Now you hungry. No really tired going to bed. Okay have a nice nap.


End file.
